


So Long As There's Cake

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Cake, Community: fandomaid, Community: harry100, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts: Cake, Birthday, and Accidents Will Happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Long As There's Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> For Alisanne on the occasion of her birthday! Thank you to Torino10154 for the once-over! <3

“What would you like for your birthday this year?” Severus asked. Harry’s skin glistened, slippery with sweat. He curled against Severus, his spent cock nestled against Severus’ thigh. 

“I don’t care,” he said, stifling a yawn. “So long as there’s cake.” He rubbed his forehead against Severus’ chest like a cat, then pressed his lips there in a soft kiss. “And you, of course.”

“Of course.” Dragging a hand along the curve of Harry’s spine, Severus smiled to himself. Certainly he’d gotten off easy. A simple cake. How hard could that be? He closed his eyes and fell asleep, content.

~

Severus glared at the monstrosity sitting atop his counter. He was a Potions Master, for Merlin’s sake. And he’d followed Molly Weasley’s instructions to the last detail. Yet still, the cake sat lumpy and deformed. Even the spell for the icing had come out a lurid shade of pink with the words, “Happy Birthday, Harry” scrawled across the top as if they were written with a child’s hand. 

He poked it with his wand; the cake shuddered then sank partway in the middle as if someone had sat upon it accidentally. Severus clenched his eyes shut, fists balled in frustration.

~

The door swung open. Before Severus could block his path, Harry burst through with a big smile and bright, sparkling eyes… until he saw the cake. 

“Oh, Severus,” Harry whispered. He clapped one hand over his mouth. Severus prepared himself for laughter or disappointment, but instead, Harry threw his arms around Severus in a tight embrace. Severus glimpsed tears in Harry’s eyes before he buried his face into Severus’ shoulder. 

“It’s perfect. Just like my first. How did you know?”

“Magic,” Severus said, mystified, but as Harry kissed him before digging happily into his cake, Severus wasn’t about to complain.


End file.
